hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jodllusion
Jodllusion is a parody by Venkyra21 as his entry into The "Spooky Hitler" Halloween Contest, where it won first place. It also won the Best FX category in October 2015's Unterganger Awards, and was also the Parody of the Month for that month. A sequel was made and uploaded the following year. Plot The parody begins with an old television in a dark room. The television first shows an episode of Doctor Who, before cutting to a silent clip of Hitler being played repeatedly. We then go back to 1 hour and 37 minutes ago. It is Halloween and Hitler plans to organize a Halloween treasure hunt event in the bunker, where everyone will search for a prized treasure while along the way being scared by ghosts. He has also altered the lighting in the bunker such that it induces illusions. Krebs tells Hitler that the lighting is making him feel dizzy, and requests that it be turned off for the time being. However, Hitler obviously forgets to do so, and the generals discuss his plan after the meeting. Jodl notes that the lighting has caused many soldiers to rush to the toilets to puke, and attempts to persuade the others to protest to Hitler's plan. However, Fegelein warns Jodl that Hitler will "blow his brains out". The others do not trust him. 3 minutes later, an unfazed Jodl walks up to Hitler's office to protest to Hitler's plan, and immediately gets shot dead. Günsche checks up on the situation; at this point the lighting's illusionary effects kick in and Günsche sees nothing instead of Jodl's dead body lying on the ground with blood all over. An hour later, Traudl delivers a letter to Bormann, who then reads it out to Hitler. The letter was from Göring, who writes that he ate the prized treasure, which was "a large cake filled with pumpkin juice coupled with bat's milk." As Hitler listens, an illusion of Jodl comes creeping into his head. Five minutes later, a disoriented Hitler runs around the bunker while confronting "Jodl", who names himself the "Jodllusion". "Jodl" convinces Hitler that everything around him is an illusion, and has been gone for many years now, including Hitler himself. Just then, Hitler's vision turns into a bloody red hue, as "Jodl" wants Hitler to pay for killing him. Hitler then finds his bed and begins heading towards it, but as he prepares to lie down, he is suddenly falling endlessly in an unknown space. "Jodl", now a dark head-like entity, charges towards Hitler. We go back to the same room seen at the beginning, but now illuminated. It turns out that "Jodl" has trapped Hitler in an old television, and by feeding on Hitler's thoughts and imagination, has managed to manifest himself in reality and is no longer just a mere illusion. "Jodl" proclaims that he will continue to feed on the minds of everyone else in the bunker in order to restore his body back to life. Back in the bunker, Traudl is drinking water when she is lured by a sound into a room. She finds bloodstains on the furniture as well as two guns, signs that the Jodllusion has struck. Scared, Traudl runs out of the room, but is attacked as well as we see a close-up of the Jodllusion's eyes, ending the parody. Characters Appearing *Adolf Hitler *Wilhelm Keitel *Alfred Jodl *Hans Krebs *Wilhelm Burgdorf *Hermann Fegelein *Heinz Linge *Otto Günsche *Martin Bormann *Traudl Junge Mentioned *Felix Steiner *Hermann Göring Trivia *The music used in this parody comes from the soundtrack of the 2009 reboot of the film Friday the 13th. *The Doctor Who title sequence used in this parody is that from the era of the Third Doctor, played by Jon Pertwee. Category:Parodies